The present invention relates to a memory protection system and, more particularly, to a system for protecting information stored in a volatile memory when the main power supply is terminated.
Recently, various domestic appliances, such as a microwave oven, have been equipped with a microcomputer control system. The microcomputer microwave oven includes a memory system for storing a sequence of cooking operations optionally programmed by an operator, a housewife. To provide a sufficient memory capacity, a volatile memory, for example, a random access memory (RAM), and a central processor unit (CPU) are employed to store the optional cooking program.
In such a memory system, it is required that the volatile memory be supplied with power even when the main power supply is terminated in order to protect the memorized information. In a conventional system, a rechargeable battery such as a cadmium battery is associated with a power supply circuit so that the random access memory and the central processor unit are supplied with power by the rechargeable battery when the main power supply is interrupted. Since the central processor unit is electrically connected to the random access memory in the conventional system even when the main power supply is interrupted, memory protection is not ensured in case of a long period interruption of the main power supply because the central processor unit consumes a considerably large power.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a memory protection system for maintaining information stored in a volatile memory.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize the power dissipation in a memory protection system when the main power supply is interrupted.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a detection unit is provided for developing a control signal when the voltage level of the main power supply becomes lower than a preselected level. In response to the thus developed control signal, a disabling signal is applied to a chip selection terminal of a random access memory, thereby electrically disconnecting a central processor unit from the random access memory. Therefore, only the random access memory is supplied with power from a rechargeable battery when the main power supply is interrupted.
In a preferred form, a Zener diode is associated with a power supply circuit including the rechargeable battery. When the main power supply voltage level becomes lower than the preselected level, the Zener diode is made nonconductive. A transistor is connected to the chip selection terminal to develop an enabling signal in the normal operation mode. When the Zener diode is made nonconductive, the transistor is also made nonconductive to apply the disabling signal to the chip selection terminal of the random access memory.